Magnus Agrona
The only thing I ever want to do is fight." -Magnus Information Name: Magnus Agrona Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Male Height: 6'2 Weapons: Sword Strengths: Physical strength, confidence, weaponry skills Weaknesses: Arrogance, not very stealthy, not too intelligent Fear(s): Being embarrassed Open to Romance?: Possibly Typical Alliance: Magnus will ally with the Careers no matter what. Physical Appearance: Brown hair, hazel eyes, light tan, quite bulky, somewhat cold expression, tall Token: N/A Personality: Magnus tends to be quite violent. One of the things he enjoys more than killing is a good fight leading to his victory, and his opponent struggling for breath. Magnus is one of those people who will never turn down the offer of a fight, no matter how hard the opponent is to beat, thus making him a major risk-taker. He is very untrustworthy and is brash to get what he wants. Magnus is also very confident and courageous, which often leads to him acting risky. History: The dark night of April 8th in a well known as well as a rich district was the birth date of a young child known as Magnus Agrona. The first few years of his life were fairly normal, he played like a regular child, and he had a normal personality. Even at an early age, he was introduced to the hunger games and unlike other toddlers his age, he was not scared of them and he instead he was quite fantasized by the phenomenon known as the games. Even when Magnus was a young toddler, he showed potential as a possible career tribute and a potential victor. When Magnus was six years of age, he would go to school and fight other kids for no reason during their recess. His parents were notified multiple times and they were called to take him home multitudes of times, but it made no difference. Around the middle of the year Magnus was expelled from his elementary school. Mrs. Agrona attempted to apply him in other schools, with no luck as they had heard from Magnus's former elementary school and they refused to take him in as they believed he was a major hazard to the other students and staff members. Mr. Agrona was really mad at Magnus as he may never get a decent education. However after looking into it, Mr. Agrona had a genius plan, he had heard about a career academy that was taking young kids who have shown potential and could fight well. After debating it with his wife, Mr. Agrona, a former victor, chose to send him to the career academy. On March 17th, Magnus was sent to the career academy after being put through a series of harsh tests which determined whether he was able to take in the responsibility of fighting in the hunger games and representing the district. He passed all of the tests, even the harsh difficult ones with flying colors, and he was the top choice to train at the academy. The next day Magnus was expected to start the rigorous training required to volunteer in the hunger games. That day, he was with all the other kids his age and had to chose a weapon. Right away, Magnus was drawn to the silver, sharp swords. After learning how to use it, he found it easy and was able to slice through the dummies that they used for practice. When Magnus was ten, he started fighting the fellow careers. He'd got away with it for a few months, until injuring a younger boy's arm. It was nothing severe; he had just fractured it. Magnus though it would be fine. The boy would only be off for a couple of weeks. But the kid wasn't ok. The kid couldn't use his arm properly. Being a victor's son, he wasn't expelled. Years passed, Magnus's skills improved, he got into brawls, and made enemies. When he was 17, he got into a serious brawl with his enemies. This resulted in him killing one of them. This resulted in his expulsion. His parents were mad at him. Then at the reaping, he made a big decision. He volunteered at the age of 17. He had planned to do it when he would be 18, but he did it early. BensonMiles.jpg Trivia *Magnus was claimed from the Auction page. *He was previously known as Benson Miles. Category:Males Category:District 2 Category:Career Tribute Category:17 year olds Category:Utkar22's Tributes Category:Utkar22